


Restless Dream [Fanmix]

by ItsADrizzit



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description: Fanmix centered around the theme of loss felt when someone you love decides to leave. I view it as a series of letters or journal entries written by the person who had to stay behind about his/her life without the other person and the stages of grieving that he/she is going through. I guess it doesn't matter why the person left or the events preceding so much as the emotion of the person who's POV we're seeing. I originally put this together thinking about how someone might feel if the person they loved left them with little to no explanation and he/she had to stay behind and try to move on.</p>
<p>    Music: Songs come from a variety of genres including punk, indie rock, and alt country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Dream [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang 2013.
> 
> This fanmix is accompanied by [Grey Sky Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/DARBB_2013/works/892549) by [BioticBootyShaker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker)

 

 

Fanmix centered around the theme of loss felt when someone you love decides to leave. I view it as a series of letters or journal entries written by the person who had to stay behind about his/her life without the other person and the stages of grieving that he/she is going through. I guess it doesn't matter why the person left or the events preceding so much as the emotion of the person who's POV we're seeing. I originally put this together thinking about how someone might feel if the person they loved left them with little to no explanation and he/she had to stay behind and try to move on. Created with Anders/Nathaniel Howe in mind -- thinking about how Nathaniel might have felt when Anders left him and went to Kirkwall.

 

Download: [Dropbox (zip) 10 tracks](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/11942930/Fanmixes/Restless%20Dream.zip)

Streaming: [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/itsadrizzit/restless-dream#smart_id=dj:6304697)


End file.
